


Smile! (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feel good vid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile! (VID)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mums_the_Word](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mums_the_Word/gifts), [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



> Prepared for Mums the Word and leesa_perrie, hugs to both of you, and for whoever requested a smile vid a long time ago (I'm ashamed to say I don't remember who it was :-/)

Music: "I Love Your Smile" by Shanice


End file.
